


Los Lobos

by barspoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, KakaNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barspoon/pseuds/barspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has been translated into Chinese. The link is on my profile.</p><p>Kakashi and Naruto one-shot, Gen story set in pre-war Shippuden. Added bonus is the creepy-dude POV.</p><p>Johnny was a lone wolf, always on the prowl as he traveled from town to town. It was the young man's blue eyes that caught his attention, and he knew he'd have a successful hunt that day. What he didn't count on was another wolf being in the vicinity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Lobos

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the song 'Bajo Sexto' by Chingon while writing this. For those of you familiar with the song...CAN YOU TELL?! XD

**Los Lobos**

Johnny was well known for several things, not the least of which was his ability to play the guitar. Some would say his fingers flew like fire over the strings, caressing a sound of ecstasy from the instrument. To be honest, however, he preferred to caress a sound of ecstasy from an entirely different source shivering and writhing beneath his nimble dextrous hands. It was this second talent of his that had him leading quite a nomadic life, avoiding confrontations with either jealous spouses or the ones who wanted him to warm their beds forever.

He rather enjoyed traveling, though, dancing with and tasting all manner of delicacies from different countries, so it worked out extremely well for him. He was a lone wolf, always on the prowl for whatever little morsel that happened to catch his eye. His journeying through the Land of Fire was no different than any other place, and he counted himself very lucky that he'd stopped in the small village that day instead of passing it by. Playing his guitar on the street corner had brought a respectable crowd who were generous with their pocket money.

It was the young man's blue eyes that caught his attention first. They were as clear and bright as the summer sky, shining with unguarded enjoyment and a dash of naivete. He let his fingers dance swiftly with the warming of his blood, licking his lips as he played for the blonde meal watching him so raptly. By the time he was finished he knew he could practically have his pick of the women in the crowd, and some of the men. But he wasn't interested in soft feminine curves that day, and the only male he wanted was sitting by himself looking as innocent and pluckable as a ripe peach.

Johnny bowed to the clapping, then settled himself on the end of the bench where his young man was seated. Not too close, just a polite distance for a weary musician to rest and smile at the people as they began drifting away. He'd only gotten one swallow of water down, contemplating how he was going to go about beginning his hunt, when the lithe rabbit turned to him and made the first move. He looked at the youth in delighted surprise, judging his age to be roughly 16 now that he was closer to inspect him. This was going to be much easier than he anticipated.

After a brief introduction it took no effort at all to get the guitar into Naruto's hands, and Johnny started to play the song that had never failed him yet. The first time he touched the young man it was strictly professional, testing the waters to see if the youth shied away from him instinctively as he showed Naruto how to hold the guitar. He flinched almost imperceptibly, as if he simply wasn't used to being touched by anyone in a casual manner.

The second time he let his touch linger just a bit, holding his fingers over the blonde's to demonstrate how to bridge a chord. Naruto strummed with his right hand clumsily, and laughed at the uneven sound. Johnny had to shift slightly on the bench to get comfortable because of the hardness growing in his trousers, letting his thigh carefully move next to the young man's as he reached around Naruto's shoulders to show him how to hold his right hand.

Having Naruto move the guitar closer to himself had the desired effect, the vibrations bringing a delicate flush to the blonde's cheeks as Johnny had him play a deep bass chord. He was so fantastically innocent and stubborn, refusing to give up when Johnny dangled the option in front of him. Johnny made a bit of a show of how he was having to contort himself to demonstrate how to play the guitar, and Naruto readily agreed to sit on the ground while the older man sat on the bench behind him.

He could lean over Naruto like that, letting his lips come close to brushing the young man's ear as he gave instructions. Naruto was used to his touch, and he let his fingers linger a bit longer, his hands hovering to correct any mistakes. He knew he'd get the youth to start leaning against him soon, the blonde's body was reacting in the correct subtle ways that those naive eyes didn't yet comprehend.

When Naruto excused himself to use the restroom, Johnny knew he had a successful hunt. The young man was coming back, and he'd be coming back quickly. Johnny watched the youth jog off, the thought of getting between those long legs sending a shiver up his spine.

"He's quite the energetic one, isn't he," a lazy voice said next to him, and Johnny whirled around in surprise. "Ah, sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

The masked man was slightly taller with a shock of silver hair, arms draped across the back of the bench as he also watched Naruto disappear behind the corner. His legs were stretched out with his ankles crossed, like he'd been sitting there for hours instead of seconds. Johnny didn't actually care that the guy was a shinobi, a fact made obvious by the forehead protector covering one of his eyes and the fairly standard uniform of Konoha Chuunin or Jounin. The ire was boiling in him at this potential wrench thrown into the gears of his careful work on the blonde, because the lounging asshole didn't look like he was planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Not that it's really any of my business what Naruto does in his free time," the stranger continued blithely, still looking in the direction of the young man in question. "But I'm afraid I just can't have you molesting my student at this particular moment. We're on a rather tight schedule, and we need to be getting back home. You understand, right..."

The last phrase was said in a soft low growl as the shinobi turned to look at him, and Johnny did understand. He understood several things in the two seconds it took for him to swallow and register the fact that a hand was grabbing the top of his head and literally shoving him down into the ground. He understood that he'd pissed his pants as soon as that one dark eye had locked onto his gaze. He understood that he was lucky he was only a few feet under instead of six feet below.

He understood that he would never ever let the thought 'I don't care if he's a shinobi' cross his mind again as long as he lived. He understood that he'd been wrong about himself all these years, and that he was just a scraggly old hound. He understood that he had made a terrible terrible mistake with the blonde, and that he hadn't been hunting a rabbit even if it looked like a rabbit. And most of all, he understood that whatever Naruto was, he was guarded by a wolf. A real one.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so pennypigeon on DA had an awesome point, and for the hell of it I CHALLENGE YOU ALL! For anyone interested or bored enough to tap out a drabble, here are the conditions:
> 
> Take the basic theme here and write your own version. Oblivious!Naruto + Stalker/Seducer, who then 'disappears' at the hands of someone watching over Naruto. Any universe, gender, age, setting, character, POV, have at it!
> 
> POST A REVIEW IF YOU TOOK THE CHALLENGE! I wanna read it, I'm greedy like that.


End file.
